Wings of Fire Books
The Dragonet Prophecy.jpg|Book One: The Dragonet Prophecy Book 2.jpg|Book Two: The Lost Heir Book 3.jpg|Book Three: The Hidden Kingdom Book 4.jpg|Book Four: The Dark Secret Book 5.jpg|Book Five: The Brightest Night Moonrisingcover-NoBorders.png|Book Six: Moon Rising Index.jpg|Book Seven: Winter Turning WINGS OF FIRE 8 front cover.jpg|Book Eight: Escaping Peril iodine.jpg|Winglets #1: Prisoners|linktext=http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Prisoners Every game with a gun is basically the same game also winglets 2 assassin.jpg|Wingets 2: Assasin Talons of Power.jpg|Talons of Power There are currently ten confirmed books in the main Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland, eight of which have been released already. Each book focuses through the perspective of a different dragonet. The first arc focused on each one of the dragonets of destiny. The next book to be released is the ninth book in the series, and the fourth book of the second arc, called Talons Of Power, the PoV character being Turtle. There are four confirmed Winglets, as well as one confirmed special edition series named Legends. Tui stated at a Washington event that she is currently in the process of making a graphic novel as well, and is debating on the notion of animating a movie, which would bring along official merchandise. '[[The Dragonet Prophecy|Book 1: ''The Dragonet Prophecy]] '''POV: Clay Summary: The dragonets are coming to save the day... Amazon: The seven dragon tribes have been at war for generations, locked in an endless battle over an ancient, lost treasure. A secret movement called the Talons of Peace is determined to bring an end to the fighting, with the help of a prophecy—one that calls for great sacrifice. Five dragonets are collected to fulfill the prophecy, raised in a hidden cave and enlisted, against their will, to end the terrible war. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when the select five escape their underground captors to look for their original homes, what has been unleashed on the dragon world may be far more than the revolutionary planners intended… Book: Clay has lived his whole life under the mountain. The MudWing dragonet knows that war is raging between the dragon tribes in the world outside- a war that he and four other dragonets were destined to end, according to the mysterious Prophecy they've been taught. The five "chosen" dragonets were stolen from their homes while still in their eggs- and hidden away for years- all to fulfill the Prophecy. But not every dragonet wants a destiny. And when danger threatens one of their own, Clay and his friends may choose freedom over fate... leave the mountain... and set the dragon world on a course that no one could have predicted. Quotes: ''' "Leave?" Clay echoed, startled. "How? On our own?" "Why not?" Tsunami said. "If we can find a way out- why should we have to wait another two years? I'm ready to save the world now, aren't you?" "We can't stop the war by ourselves," he said. "We wouldn't know where to start." Still, part of him couldn't help imagining what it would be like to go home now. Back to the marshes, to the swamps, to a whole tribe of MudWings who looked like him and thought like him... back to his parents, whoever they were... What if they could do it? What if they could escape, and survive, and save the world... their own way? '''Pages: '''304 '''Chapters: '''35 [[The Lost Heir|Book 2: The Lost Heir]] __NOEDITSECTION__'''POV: Tsunami Summary: The lost heir to the SeaWing throne is going home at last... Amazon: ''The WINGS OF FIRE saga continues with a thrilling underwater adventure — and a mystery that will change everything! Tsunami the SeaWing is overjoyed to be reunited with her fellow ocean-dwelling dragons. For the first time in her life she actually fits in. But not everything is as perfect as it seems underwater. Tsunami and the other "dragonets of destiny" aren't any closer to ending the war for Pyrrhia… and someone in the SeaWing kingdom wants them dead before they can even try. Tsunami wants to stay with her fellow SeaWings, but can she keep her friends safe at the same time? ''Book: She can't believe it's finally happening. Tsunami and her fellow dragonets of destiny are journeying under the water to the great SeaWing kingdom. Stolen as an egg from the royal hatchery, Tsunami is eager to meet her future subjects and reunite with her mother, Queen Coral. But Tsunami's return to the home she never knew doesn't go quite the way she had always imagined. Queen Coral welcomes her with open wings, but there are undercurrents of malice swirling in the waters of the kingdom. A mysterious assassin has been killing off the queen's heirs for years, and Tsunami may be the next target. The dragonets came to the SeaWings for protection, but this ocean hides secrets, betrayal- and perhaps even death. Quotes: ''' Tsunami burst into the air and kept beating her wings to rise into the sky. In the distance, she could see the cliff-side cave and the worried faces of her friends poking out. An enormous splash sounded behind her. The other SeaWing surged out of the ocean. His massive tail whacked the water twice as he lifted into the air, sending giant waves rushing in all directions. He looked even bigger out here in the air. His hooked claws gleamed sharply in the sunlight. His dark blue eyes were fixed on her wings. The first true citizen of her kingdom she'd ever met, and he was coming to kill her. '''Pages: 296 Chapters: 28 [[The Hidden Kingdom|Book 3: The Hidden Kingdom]]'' '' __NOEDITSECTION__'POV:' Glory Summary: Deep in the rain forest, danger awaits... '' ''Book: The dragonets of destiny aren't sure what to expect in the RainWing kingdom — Glory hopes to learn more about her family, and since the RainWings aren't fighting in the war, all five dragonets think they might be able to hide safely for a while. But something deadly is stalking the peaceful kingdom, and the dragonets soon discover that RainWings have been mysteriously disappearing from the forest. When the RainWing queen won't do anything to find her missing tribe members, Glory and her friends set off on their own rescue mission — which leads them right back into enemy territory... Quotes: ' Clay jumped and clawed at his neck as well. Starflight's eyes went wide, and then threw himself to the ground and rolled under the nearest low-hanging bush with his wings over his head. "What in the world are you-" Glory started, ducking to look at him. She heard a soft buzz as something whizzed by her ear, followed by a tiny ''thunk as it hit the tree behind her. She spun around and saw Clay literally disappear right in front of her. It was as if the forest reached out with leafy arms, quietly wrapped him up, and bundled him away. One moment he was there, blinking dizzily, and then he was gone. A heartbeat later, so was Tsunami. ''Aha, ''Glory thought. '''Pages: 296 Chapters: '33 'Book 4:'' The Dark Secret'' __NOEDITSECTION__'POV:' Starflight Summary: In the shadows, trouble is brewing... Amazon: The dragonets of destiny are on their way to see the NightWings—and Starflight doesn't need his psychic powers to know it isn't going to go well. Starflight knows it's his duty as a NightWing to convince the other dragonets to choose Blister as queen. But he can't help feeling that there's something Morrowseer and the other NightWings aren't telling him, something that could put his friends in grave danger. While other NightWings have their powers to help them, Starflight has to rely on his brain—and with SkyWings chasing them and Queen Burn on their tails, that might not be enough. Book: The mysterious NightWings keep everything hidden, from their home and their queen to their allegiance in the war. Now they've kidnapped their own dragonet of destiny, and Starflight is finally meeting the rest of his tribe- whether he wants to or not. The NightWings have also kidnapped several innocent RainWings, now trapped in the dark, barren, miserable place that is the NightWing kingdom. Starflight wants to help the RainWings, but he's busy saving his own scales and trying to find his way back to his friends. The fate of two kingdoms rests in his talons, and with no one to save him, Starflight will have to find a way to be brave... before it's too late. Quotes: ' Suddenly one of the nearest dragons snapped, "Just tell us if they're planning an attack!" "Yes," Starflight blurted. "I mean- I think so." This met with such an uproar that Starflight had to sit down and cover his head with his wings. He'd said the worst possible thing. He'd made everything worse for Glory and the RainWings, and he couldn't even bring himself to speak up and try that famous "diplomacy" he'd always thought was such a good idea. ''They wouldn't listen to me anyway, he told himself, but he didn't know if that was true. He wasn't brave enough to find out. Pages: 295 Chapters: 28 '[[The Brightest Night|Book 5: ''The Brightest Night]] __NOEDITSECTION__'POV:' Sunny Summary: Sunny has always taken the Dragonet Prophecy very seriously. If Pyrrhia's dragons need her, Clay, Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight to end the war, she's ready to try. She even has some good ideas how to do it, if anyone would listen to her. But shattering news from Morrowseer has shaken Sunny's faith in their destiny. Is it possible for anyone to end this terrible war and choose a new SandWing queen? What if everything they've been through was for nothing? Buried secrets, deadly surprises, and an unexpected side to scavengers are all waiting for her in the shifting sands of the desert, where Sunny must decide once and for all: Is her destiny already written? Or can five dragonets change their fate and save the world... the way they choose? Quotes: It was Clay, with his wings shielding Starflight. Starflight's front talons were covering his eyes, and long burns were blistering along his scales. As soon as they reached the open air, he collapsed to the ground. "Stay back!" Tsunami shouted ferociously at the dragons who were flapping around them. "Starflight!" Sunny cried, feeling a stab of guilt. He's hurt. I never should have left my friends with Morrowseer. ''She jumped forward, trying to squeeze through the crowd of frantic dragons to get to him. But suddenly talons wrapped around Sunny's snout and shoulders, and she was yanked backward into the dark trees. Pages: 308 Chapters: 28 '[[Moon Rising|Book 6: Moon Rising]]' __NOEDITSECTION__ '''POV:' Moonwatcher Summary: The war is over. The false prophecy has been fulfilled. But the dragonets still have enemies. A dark evil, buried for centuries, is stirring. And a young NightWing may have had the first true prophecy in generations... Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground, Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice, Unless the lost city of night can be found. Quotes: ''' Moon's head snapped up. This voice- it was unlike anything she'd ever heard before. It sounded crisp and clear like it was talking to her. '''I am talking to you. Another telepath- how was that possible? Moon tried to push back. She imagined reaching out with her talons. Trying to grab the voice and open up what was happening in the mind behind it. "Who are you?" Moon demanded,"how are you doing that?" You really have no idea. 'The voice mused. '''Hmm. Let me think about that. ' Moon listened but the voice didn't come back. Did I imagine it? Maybe I imagined it. But if it was a real mind reader, maybe they could teach me how to use my powers. Or expose me to everyone. '' '''Pages: '''298 '''Chapters: '''24 '[[Winter Turning|Book 7: Winter Turning]] __NOEDITSECTION__'POV:' Winter Summary: A daring mission.. or a deadly mistake? Winter has been a disappointment to his royal IceWing family his entire life. When his sister, Icicle, runs away from Jade Mountain Academy, fleeing terrible crimes and possibly planning to commit more, Winter knows that they need a second chance to make things right -- if only he can find her. Winter's new clawmates, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou, won't let him make this dangerous journey alone. They don't seem to understand that IceWings, the most superior of all dragon tribes, can fix their own problems. When their search leads the dragonets straight into Queen Scarlet's vicious talons, Winter is grateful to have some help. But even the bravest dragons can't follow him to the Ice Kingdom, where he'll have to face the greatest threat of all: his own family. Quotes: Winter hesitated for a moment. Why was he agreeing to this? An IceWing warrior didn’t need help from anyone else, least of all a pack of misguided dragons from other tribes. Mother and Father would be more than disappointed in me. '' He could see their faces so clearly—that look they got whenever he did something wrong. The look that said: "I''f only we’d lost you instead of Hailstorm. If only you met any of our expectations. If only you were everything an IceWing should be." Pages: 336 Chapters: 24 [http://wingsoffire.wikia.com/wiki/Escaping_Peril Book 8: Escaping Peril] POV: Peril Summary: The most dangerous dragon in Pyrrhia is on a mission... Peril has always been loyal. First, to Queen Scarlet, who used Peril's fatal firescales to kill countless dragons in her violent SkyWing arena. Now, Peril is loyal to Clay, the only dragonet who has ever been her friend. So when Scarlet threatens Jade Mountain Academy, Peril sets off to find her former queen, stop her, and save the day, no matter what it takes. There's just one problem: a strangely persistent SeaWing, Turtle, insists on coming along, too. Turtle is worried about his friends, who left Jade Academy to search for Scarlet and haven't returned. Peril is worried that she might accidentally burn Turtle — or burn him on purpose for being so annoying — and frustrated that she keeps saying and doing the wrong things. She can't escape her firescales, and she can't escape her reputation as the deadliest dragon in Pyrrhia. So when she's offered a chance to trade everything for a new life, Peril has to decide who she's really loyal to... and whether her own scales might actually be worth saving. Pages: 288 Chapters: 21 ''Winglets One: Prisoners '''POV:' Fierceteeth Summary: Fierceteeth knows she could have been a dragonet of destiny. She's a much better NightWing than that weird brother of hers, Starflight. Her dreams of glory have been painfully scorched, though, and now Queen Thorn is holding her and Strongwings, waiting to put them on trial. Fierceteeth just wants a chance to tell her side of the story -- before it's too late. Pages: 32 Winglets Two: Assassin POV: Deathbringer Summary: Welcome to the story of life as a NightWing assassin in the middle of a war. What was Deathbringer like before he met Glory? What missions did Queen Battlewinner send him on? Who did he kill . . . and how did he change everything? Deathbringer is ready to be the next assassin for the NightWings. If he can just convince them to send him along on one mission with his mother, Quickstrike, he’ll prove that he can help the NightWings decide who wins the war between the dragon tribes of Pyrrhia. But when their mission takes an unexpected turn, Deathbringer has a terrible choice to make . . . one that will change his path forever, and perhaps alter the course of the entire war . . . Pages: 51 IMG 0582.JPG IMG 0581.JPG IMG 0580.JPG IMG 0579.JPG IMG 0578.JPG IMG 0577.JPG IMG 0576.JPG IMG 0575.JPG|The Dragonet Prophecy Hardcover Category:Books Category:Pages Needing Work Category:First Arc Category:Second Arc Category:Winglets